


Foreigners (Tamaki Suoh x Female|Reader)

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: Y/n recently started studying at Ouran Elite Private Academy, she didn't have a good start at the semester but with a little help from a certain half-French-half-Japanese student her future's looking a little brighter.





	Foreigners (Tamaki Suoh x Female|Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritt/gifts).



> You know the drill with (female) Reader-inserts:  
> y/n = Your name (e.g. Lily, Jaina, Hanna)

  
Image from: https://ouran.fandom.com/wiki/Tamaki_Suoh  
  


“Miss l/n, I will warn you one last time: if you do not wear the Ouran Elite Private Academy uniform then we will have no choice but to suspend you.” The Principal clasped his fingers together, a vein located on the left side of his forehead looked as if it were ready to pop. Y/n sighed and rolled her eyes, the Principal clearly didn’t like the young lady’s attitude but kept his composure as he was after all the representative of one of the most famous academies in Japan. “You’ve been here for three days, I understand if you are having trouble adjusting to our culture, but please do try, we’ve even sent multiple letters and brochures to help with your transition at a Japanese school” the Principal paused for a brief moment allowing y/l to comment but she said nothing “Hopefully we’ll see you tomorrow in proper school attire. You are dismissed Miss l/n” Y/n lazily got up and dragged her leather side bag across the floor and out of the room.

 

Y/n’s parent’s work brought them to Tokyo, Japan; that meant leaving her friends and western life behind. Japanese was not an easy language to learn, but for her parents’ sake she had studied the language and culture non-stop for two weeks on their semester break through language apps, anime, manga, and online. Y/n was a sweet girl who studies very hard and is very loyal to her friends and family, unfortunately, her arrival to the academy was not welcoming; everyone knew that her parents did not earn as much as theirs, she was an ‘ignorant’ foreigner, and that she was an outcast. Whilst walking down the empty corridor, y/n heard a beautiful piano music piece coming from one of the rooms, curiosity took the lonely girl from the empty hallway to a large audio room where one side was just windows overlooking the scenic field of Ouran Academy, at the centre was a blonde man playing a white piano and sight-reading through multiple sheets of paper in front of him. Carefully, y/n approached the man who wore an Ouran uniform, once she was a metre away from his back she stopped and simply watched. Eventually the magic came to an end and the student raised his shaking hands away from the keys and withdrew them. “That was beautiful.” y/n says with a soft smile, the student jumped with a yelp. “You scared me” the man placed a hand on his beating heart, his face was red in embarrassment “err thank you, it’s _‘If I could see you again’_ by Yiruma.” A long pause transcended between the two of you before he spoke again “My name is Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh” he bows deeply and noticed your attire “oh! Are you not a student?”

 

“Oh, no, I am a student, it’s just that I don’t like the school uniform.”

 

“Really? I kind of like it, it really shows the difference between femininity and masculinity. Shows how different we all are yet we come together in one place to study.”

 

“You have a very funny way of looking at it. I’m Y/n L/n by the way.”

 

“Y/n, you’re not from around here are you? I can tell by your grammar.”

 

“And you’re not from around here too, I can tell by how gorgeous you are compared to the other guys.” y/n smirked. Tamaki placed a hand on his mouth, his face had returned to the colour of a ripe tomato. “W-well-”

 

“Gorgeous and talented, what can’t you do?”

 

“A-anyway I was gonna say, if you don’t like wearing the female school uniform, you could wear the guy’s uniform. I actually know a person who does that.”

 

“Would you like it if I wear the boy’s uniform?”

 

“I-I err wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Then I’ll try it tomorrow.”

 

 

“Great! Umm…c-can I have you phone number?”

 

“Tamaki!” you feigned surprise “you sly dog, trying to slide into my DMs even though we just met.”

 

“N-no! I was just-”

 

“Relax Tamaki, I’m teasing. Here you go.” You gave Tamaki your phone number and he gave his, getting a good look at the guy he wasn’t bad looking- well-kept hair, beautiful purple eyes, very fit, soothing voice- y/n thought he looked like someone straight out of a otome anime. “Me and my friends have a club, Host club to be exact, we meet everyday after school for two hours at Music Room 3. You could come visit if you’d like.”

 

“I’d like that, thank you Tamaki.”

 

“A-are you ok?” Y/n didn’t realize but a stray tear had dropped down, quickly rubbing her face she muttered with a shaky voice “Y-yeah, I’m just really happy. You’re the first person in this school who was nice to me, I’m really grateful.” Tamaki embraced your tiny form and stroked the back of your head. From this simple gesture, y/n-for the first time during the past three days-had hope for the coming days. “I can’t wait to introduce you to the club…but uhh…stay away from the twins.”


End file.
